One Foot In Front Of The Other Foot
by AFemaleWarrior
Summary: Small fic based on Emilie Autumn's " One Foot In Front Of The Other Foot" and what I think Bellatrix looking back on her life would be like, for a round childhood to her Azkaban escape, and this is also song fic ish, I did use some of the lyrics but I DO NOT OWN THEM THEY BELONG TO EA. please read and review! Xxx


**A/N: HEY GUYS! I'm back! And I know I haven't updated I Can Not Love, Yet I Feel So Cold in like aaaaggeesss (let's just abbreviate it to ICNLYIFSC), but I have had no inspiration and school is being a bitch! (Sorry about my language if there are younger readers here!) I have started my GCSE's and Today I had my tetanus injection so my right arm is currently killing me! But I have been Listening to Emilie Autumn's song "One Foot In Front Of the Other Foot" on repeat from her FLAG (Fight Like A Girl) albumn, which is epic if you haven't heard of it yet, Some of her songs really remind me of Bellatrix, Bellamort, or Azkaban in general so I decided to write this little ficlet! (Oh and if you guys haven't noticed, I'm a huge Plague Rat, in other words a huge Emilie Autumn Fan!) and it sort of did turn out into a song fic near the end when I wrote about Azkaban, although I didn't really put the lyrics in order. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES MENTIONED THEY ALL BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND WARNER BROS (and OMFFGGG FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM! OMFFGGG) AND THE SONG LYRICS FROM ONE FOOT IN FRONT OF THE OTHER FOOT BELONG TO EMILIE AUTUMN AND HER RECORD LABEL AS WELL AS THE ALBUM FLIGHT LIKE A GIRL. Oy Vey (Oh My in Yiddish) that's yet ANOTHER LONG AUTHORS NLTE FROM ME! I should really stop making here so long but I am very talkative (Livvy you know as we talk on twitter all the time) and Livvy I am also really enjoying our twitter RL, you make an Amazing Cissy! Please read and review your opinion means the world to me. Xxx Okay so now on with the show... Also song lyrics shall be in italics and rated T for swearing my my paranoia xxx**

In the cold walls of Azkaban prison, within one of its cold, damp, high security cells, a woman is sitting, crumbled on the floor, in a foetal position, after having yet another nightmare, due to all of her happy memories being removed by the dementors. When she was tried, she was one of the most beautiful women that pureblood society had ever seen, Young Bellatrix Black was only thirty one when she was sentenced to a life in prison, for being a Death Eater, and for torturing the along bottoms into insanity with the cruciatus curse.

Bellatrix had not always had a life of freedom. As a child she was raised in the ways of pureblood society, she was taught how to be ladylike and how to behave at parties and in front of relations. She was also taught how to act in front of classes lower than her own. Such as in the presence of halfbloods and muggle-born wizards. She was also taught how to behave in front of half breeds and she was also taught to hate anyone with unclean blood; unlike her own. Being born in the Noble and Most Ancient house of Black, meant that Bellatrix Black would have been royalty, if there was royalty in wizarding and pureblood society. As she grew older, and attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was sorted into Slytherin house, and was one of its most promising students, as one Bellatrix Black, was a very powerful witch for her age. A few years after Bellatrix arrived at Hogwarts her younger sisters, Andromeda and Narcissa were also sorted into Slytherin, as well as her younger cousin Regulus; However her cousin Sirius, broke the family tradition and was sorted into Griffindor which slowly lead up to him being disowned at age sixteen and running away to live with his best friend James Potter and his parents.

Bellatrix and her sisters had a very enjoyable time at Hogwarts, Bellatrix achieved all the highest marks, achieved all O's in her OWLS and NEWTS; she also became a prefect and a member of Professor Slughorn's "Slug Club". Once she had graduated she was betrothed to one Rodolphus Lestrange, whom was also a Slytherin, but from the year above.

Not soon after Bellatrix graduated from Hogwarts, her mother and her Aunt Walburga forced her to go to many different tea parties and many different functions to create an image for herself in society, because as Bellatrix was now a woman in pureblood society, all that was expected of her was to marry, and bear the heirs for her husband, and then live the rest of her days as both a housewife and a trophy wife. But Bellatrix wanted more than that. Bellatrix wanted adventure. Soon after graduating from Hogwarts she joined the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, whom's ideologies about pureblood supremacy Bellatrix and her family both agreed on. Bellatrix was soon trained with Voldemort and was his first and only protegeé. She also grew to live up to her name sake, Bellatrix, The Female Warrior.

Not soon after she joined the Dark Lord, Bellatrix's fiancée, Rodolphus also joined the Dark Lord, with her sister Narcissa's betrothed Lucius Malfoy, and her older cousin Evan Rosier.

Shortly Bellatrix got married, her younger sister, Andromeda, was disowned and ran away from home, to elope and marry Muggleborn Griffindor Ted Tonks. Which caused both the remaining Black sisters a lot of stress and grief.

A few months after Andromeda's disownment, Narcissa married Lucius Malfoy, and a year later, she fell pregnant with Draco; meanwhile Bellatrix was busy serving The Dark Lord.

One year later the Dark Lord, heard about the prophecy, and on the night of October thirty first, she tried to convince her Lord to allow her to come with him, but he wouldn't let her. And that was the last time she saw her lord.

A few nights later, Bellatrix, her husband, brother in law, and Barty Crouch Jr were in the living room, torturing the Longbottoms for information on where to find their Lord, but they didn't have any, but Bellatrix refused to believe that her Lord, the one man whom she had ever loved in her life was gone, and in the end she ended up torturing the Longbottoms into insanity.

In court, she was dressed in her finest robes, and her hair and make up was immaculate, she was also wearing the necklace that The Dark Lord had given her as a wedding present, but while she pleaded guilty, she stated that The Dark Lord would rise again, even if she was thrown into Azkaban she would wait, and he would rise again.

When she arrived at Azkaban, when she was being walked through the cold dark walls she heard a muttering from the inmates saying "_one foot in front of the other foot in front of the one foot in front of the other foot in front of the one"_ and they kept on repeating themselves.

After she was held down to have her prison number tattooed on to her neck, she thought "_we never will forget and no we will not forgive"_ once the guard finished, she was stripped if all of her belongings and her clothes, including her wand and the necklace that the Dark lord had given her As a wedding present. Once she had changed into her Azkaban prison robes, she was lead up to the section for the high security prisoners.

Once she was thrown into her cell, she quietly told herself _" I used to have a home, now I don't even have a name, I'm nothing but a number, here we are all the same  
We've lost so much, so many of those we love are dead._" That night Bellatrix fell asleep curled up in a foetal position on the cold, damp, rough floor.

Not soon after she had arrived, the guards decided to bring the dementors into her cells, to extract all of her happy memories, and when her husband, or brother in law, or cousin Sirius would ever ask her if she was alright, or if anything was wrong she would respond by saying " _How do I get these memories out of my fucking head?!_" No one would answer her, and they had too experienced the horror that the dementors can bestow on to someone, such as Bellatrix.

On her third night in Azkaban she had a nightmare about a bad childhood experience and she woke up quietly muttering to herself saying " _I've been in chains since I was nothing but a kid  
We don't know freedom, not quite sure that we ever did"_ Her husband responded to her through the cold metal bars of his cell by saying "_Now that we have it, how will we make use of it?"_ And then her brother in law responded by saying "_We've been committed — now to what do we all commit?"_ On the night Sirius escaped Bellatrix started whispering and caressing her Dark Mark by saying through " _How do we change our prison to a sanctuary?  
We've been kept from the light, no one ever gave a damn, If I've no one to fight, how do I know who I am?" _Bellatrix's husband soon grew used to hearing Bellatrix's muttering to herself in her cell, and the whispers, and the screams from nightmares, some called it insanity, Bellatrix called it love. Rodolphus called it devotion to a cause.

On the night when they all felt their Dark marks burn for the first time in years Rodolphus and his brother started screaming through their cells yelling " _We waged a war with Hell, and look, we still survive, But just because we live does not mean that we're alive" _And Bellatrix woke, feeling the familiar burning on her left fore arm and began screaming " _We've won the final round, but how to enjoy the win, When we've been broken down and we'll never know what could have been, Heaven help us, where do we begin?" _Then suddenly there was a loud explosion, and Bellatrix and her husband and brother in law were free. No more sleepiness nights hearing the inmates muttering " _One foot in front of the other foot  
In front of the one foot in front of the other foot, In front of the one foot in front of the other foot, In front of the one foot in front of the other foot, In front of the one! One! One!" _  
And then Suddenly everything went black...

**Please Read and Review xxx**


End file.
